ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Froggy donde estas???
Ben, Blaze u Sonic luchando con unos robots de phsyphon. thumb|left|304px Sonic: genial mas robots. Ben: Psyphon seguro que los envió por el fragmento. Blaze: ese robot lo tiene !!! Sonic: déjanoslo a nosotros. Sonic y Blaze empiezan a destruir a todos lo robots menos al que tiene el fragmento. thumb|368px Sonic: no puede ser. Blaze: imposible. Ben: yo me encargo chicos. Ben se transforma en Tortutornado. Tortutornado: Tortutornado!!! Tortutornado: sujetense chicos esto será intenso. Tortutornado se hace ventilador y el fragmento sale volando. Tortutornado: bien creo que me excedí un poco. Blaze: un poco? Mientras tanto con Big. Big escucha una explosión. Big: Froggy tu también escuchaste esa explosión? Froggy: ruidos de rana (traducción: claro amigo) Big: y también ay algo de viento no crees. thumb|left|336px Una ráfaga de viento hace que froggy se trague el fragmento y salen volando. Big: Froggy vuelve!!! Big: no otra vez. Mientras tanto... Sonic: bien echo. Tortutornado: como sea vamos por el fragmento. Sonic y Blaze: Ok. Tortutornado: pero mejor me cambia a algo mas agil. Tortutornado cambia a Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Bullfrag!!! thumb|344px Sonic: vamos!!! Blaze y Bullfrag: ok. En otro lugar... Animo: perfecto este especimen muy bueno para mis propósitos. Animo: jajaja, Tennyson ya me las pagaras. Mientras tanto. Big ve a Bullfrag y lo confunde por Froggy. thumb|left|366px Big: Froggy hay estas. Bullfrag: que??? Big se tropieza y cae sobre Bullfrag. Bullfrag: oye pero que te pasa??? Big: que tu no eres Froggy. thumb|338px Bullfrag: que??? estas mas sigo que Amy. Sonic y Blaze: pero que??? Big: lo ciento amigo tengo que encontrar a Froggy!!! Sonic: hola Big. Big: hola Sonic necesito su ayuda, una rafaga de viento nos golpeó y Froggy salió volando. Blaze y Sonic ven a Bullfrag. Bullfrag: que??? Blaze: te ayudaremos tal vez encontremos el fragmento en el camino. Bullfrag vuelve a Ben. Big: como hiciste eso??? Ben: bueno yo... Sonic: no ay tiempo para eso busquemos a la rana. Ben, Blaze y Big: claro. Mas tarde en la laguna... Ben: viejo no hay una forma de hacerlo mas rapido? Big: ay que tener mucha paciencia. Ben: en donde escuché eso? thumb|left|324px Sonic: como quieras. Mientras tanto con Animo Animo: perfecto sigue mutando. Frggy: (ruidos de rana molesta) Animo: espera eso no es suficiente poder. Animos aumenta el poder de mutación. Animo: eso será suficiente. A Froggy le empiezan a crecer cuernos, ojos rojos y empieza a aumentar de tamaño. Animo: perfecto. La capsula que contenia a Froggy hace una fuerte exploción. thumb|364px Se escucha una exploción. Big: que fue eso??? Ben: no estoy seguro pero vino de por aya abajo, en el fondo del lago. Blaze: mejor vamos a ver que pasa. Big: yo iré con ustedes. Ben, Blaze y Sonic: que??? Big: ustedes intentaron ayudarme ahora yo los ayudaré. Ben: como sea vamos a sumergirnos. Sonic: espera que agua??? Ben: heee si, espera ¿le temes al agua? Sonic: que yo no. thumb|left|388px Ben: bien tomen esto. Ben les da unos respiradores portatiles. Blaze: y que es esto? Ben: son para respirar bajo el agua. Mas tarde en el fondo del lago. Acuatico: el fragmento está cerca. Sonic: como lo sabes. Acuatico: es un truco que aprendí de ti. Sonic: cual? Acuatico: los fragmento al igual que las esmeraldas emiten un sonar que recibe el Ultimatrix. Blaze ve un laboratorio escondido. Blaze: por ayá!!! Acuatico: perfecto. Unos peces mutantes aparecen. Big: y eso? Acuatico: genial -_-. Blaze: no puedo usar mis poderes aquí abajo. Sonic: nosotros nos encargamos. Acuatico: hagamoslo. Luego de la pelea. Acuatico: bien solo tenemos que... Acuatico se le acaba el tiempo del Ultimatrix. Ben: mmm... Blaze, Sonic y Big: Ben!!! Ben: ayuda...!!! Sonic: Big rapido tu puedes romper la puerta!!! Big: trataré. Ben esta comnzando a aogarce. Blaze: Ben reciste!!! Ben: >_< Big: esta muy dura no puedo hacerlo. Ben:... Sonic se hace una esfera enorme y Blaze trata de romper la puerta. Big ve una piedra y la lanza a la puerta. Blaze: ahora!!! La puerta se rompe y llevan a Ben a la superficie. Ben (tociendo): gracias chicos les debo una. Blaze, Sonic y Big: no es nada. Sonic: ya te ha pasado? Ben: muchas veces, pero esta ves estuve muy cerca. Animo: hola Tennyson. thumb|398px Ben: Animo? creí haberte mandado lejos la ultima vez. Animo: tu mejor cállate , ahora tendré mi venganza. Ben: has repetido lo mismo durante 7 años. Animo: esta vez funcionará, contempla a mi mayor mutación. Froggy mutado aparece rugiendo. Big: Froggy!!! ¿que fue lo que le hiciste? Animo: muté toda su ADN ahora es mas fuerte y sanguinario. Ben: no puede ser.thumb|left|396px Big: voy a detenerte. Blaze: como lo harás exactamente??? Big: chicos pueden ayudarme? Ben: siempre. Sonic: estoy listo para todo. Ben se transforma en Humungosaurio. Humungosaurio: Humungosaurio!!! Big: ustedes encárguense de Froggy mutado, ya me encargo del tal Animo. Humungosaurio: como quieras, mejor seré algo mas fuerte. Humungosaurio pasa a Supremo. Ultimate Humungosaur :Ultimate Humungosaur! Blaze: Are you sure about this Ben? Supreme Humunosaur: why? Sonic: amigo estas muy débil para pelear contra esa cosa. Humungosaurio Supremo: no estoy perfecto yo podré. thumb|left|398px Blaze: como digas. Humungosaurio supremo le arroja micilesa Froggy mutante, pero este los esquiva. Ultimate Humangasaur : can not be so fast Sonic: tengo una idea. Sonic se trepa por Froggy y lo hace distraer. Sonic: atrápame si puedes!!! Froggy se distrae y Humungosaurio Supremo y Blaze lo atacan. Ultimate Humungsaur: great Mientras tanto con Big y Animo. Animo: que, lo estan venciendo??? Big: debuelvelo a como era antes!!! Animo: por que yo aria eso?? Big rompe los cuernos controladores de Animo. Animo: pero que??? no otra vez. Big: ahora nos entendemos. Animo: no podria detenerlo ni aunque pudiera. Froggy mutado cae derrotado. Ben: que paso Big? Big: no podemos ayudar a Froggy. Sonic: no podemos hacer nada? Big: nada de nada. thumb|358px Ben: creo que yo puedo hacer algo. Ben le pone la mano izquierda a Froggy. Ben: Ultimatrix arregla el daño genetico. Ultimatrix: Reparación de metrial genético en proceso. Froggy vuelve a su forma normal.thumb|left|376px Ultimatrix: daño genético reparado. Ben: exelente. Froggy se levanta y salta a Big. Big: Froggy estas bien!!! Froggy escupe el fragmento. Big: supongo que esto es tuyo amigo. Ben: heee... gracias. Big tomalo a mi no me cerbiria Ben: gracias amigo. Personajes Héroes *Ben Tennyson. *Sonic el erizo. *Blaze la gata. *Big el gato. *Froggy la rana. Villanos *Dr. Animo. *Frggy mutado. *Peces mutantes. *R.E.D de Psyphon. *Psyphon. (mencionado) Aliens utilizados *Bullfrag. *Tortutornado. *Acuatico. *Humungosaurio. *Humungosaurio Supremo. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10 Sonic X. Categoría:Contenido de Ben 10 Sonic X